


Computer Fun

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybersex anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was dared into this one...

CookieMonster666: Watcha doin? 

ChoZen1: Cookie monster? Since when? 

CookieMonster666: Since last night. And the night before. And the night before… 

ChoZen1: *snort* 

CookieMonster666: You roll your eyes, but we both know the deal, Slayer. 

ChoZen1: I swear, I should have never told Angel that. 

CookieMonster666: Why? Best bloody story I ever heard. All he talked about when I came back was ovens and baking. Made no bloody sense at the time. 

ChoZen1: :( 

ChoZen1: You’re so mean. 

CookieMonster666: Ta, pet. 

CookieMonster666: Slayer? 

CookieMonster666: Buffy? 

CookieMonster666: Now, come on, love… don’t be like this. Gotta have something to tease the wanker with. He’s full brood ahead since we defeated the Senior Partners at their own game, even with the she-pup warming his bed. Let me have a little fun. I swear, this last time he almost cracked a smile. 

ChoZen1: lol 

ChoZen1: Evil! I thought you were supposed to have your soul.  

CookieMonster666: I do. Doesn’t mean I can’t yank Peaches’ chain every now and again. Trust me, love.  

ChoZen1: Not hardly. 

CookieMonster666: You want me to stop? 

ChoZen1: Yes.  

CookieMonster666: Why? 

ChoZen1: Why?  Because it’s mean. That’s why. 

CookieMonster666: He knows we’re together. Bloody well accepted it too. 

ChoZen1: So.  

ChoZen1: You still don’t have to do that. 

CookieMonster666: What? 

ChoZen1: That. 

ChoZen1: Tease him. 

CookieMonster666: I told you, love. I’m just yanking his chain. He knows I don’t mean nothing by it.  

CookieMonster666: If it means that much to you, I’ll stop. 

ChoZen1: No you won’t. 

CookieMonster666: Yes, I will. 

ChoZen1: No, you won’t. 

CookieMonster666: Uh huh. 

ChoZen1: *snort* 

ChoZen1: You’re just saying that because you want to have cyber sex. 

CookieMonster666: Well… yeah… 

CookieMonster666: I mean… no. 

CookieMonster666: Quit trying to confuse me, cheeky bint. 

ChoZen1: lol 

CookieMonster666: Don’t you? Want to have cyber sex?  

ChoZen1: No. 

CookieMonster666: No? Why not? 

ChoZen1: I can hear you pouting all the way over here. And… because my sister almost caught me last time, you perv! *rolls eyes* 

CookieMonster666: Can I help it if you scream like a banshee when you come? 

ChoZen1: I do not! 

CookieMonster666: Do too. 

ChoZen1: That’s it. I’m signing off. And don’t bother trying to talk to me in class tomorrow. 

CookieMonster666: Class? What— 

CookieMonster666: Oh! Slayer… you kinky little girl. 

ChoZen1: Am not! 

CookieMonster666: So, you want the Big Bad to join you in class tomorrow?  

CookieMonster666: You gonna wear one of those little plaid skirts?  

CookieMonster666: Maybe forego on the knickers?  

CookieMonster666: I can yank your braids, show you how much I like you?  

CookieMonster666: Or I can just lay you face down over the desk once class lets out?  

CookieMonster666: Spank that lily white ass… 

ChoZen1: My ass is NOT lily white! 

CookieMonster666: It’s not? 

ChoZen1: No. It’s red…  

ChoZen1: Because… 

CookieMonster666: Because I took my palm to it. A lot. 

CookieMonster666: Tell me, Slayer. You like it when I spank you? 

ChoZen1: … 

CookieMonster666: It’s ok, love. You can tell me. Tell me and I’ll make it nice and red for you. 

CookieMonster666: Then I’ll bend you over the desk and bugger you but good. 

ChoZen1: Bugger? Really, Spike. I mean… William. 

CookieMonster666: William is it? 

ChoZen1: Well, we ARE in school. Can’t hardly have your name be Spike now can we. 

CookieMonster666: Why not? Nothing wrong with Spike. 

ChoZen1: This is my fantasy, buster. You’re the good boy next door. The one I’m gonna corrupt. 

ChoZen1: You still have those glasses? 

CookieMonster666: Uh…. right… William it is. 

CookieMonster666: So, face first over the desk. Skirt up around your waist. 

CookieMonster666: Got a lovely backside there, pet. *adjusts glasses* 

CookieMonster666: *smack* 

ChoZen1: Oh! 

ChoZen1: Harder! Make it burn, baby. I know you’ve been wanting to do this since I caught you peeping in my bedroom window.  

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Mmmmm…. Didn’t think I knew about that? Did you… William? 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Again. Can’t have you… _UGH_! … hitting like a wuss. Gonna make a … _UGH_! … Big Bad out of you.  

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Ouch! That’s it, baby! 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Oohhhhh! 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Um? 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: Ow? 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

CookieMonster666: *SMACK* 

ChoZen1: *rolls eyes* 

ChoZen1: Hurt me, baby. Oh. Oh. *sarcasm*   

ChoZen1: Geez, copy paste much? 

CookieMonster666: Sorry. Got carried away. :) 

ChoZen1: Ya think? 

CookieMonster666: You know you like it rough. Just trying to be the Big Bad for you. 

CookieMonster666: Want me to come over and be the Big Bad, Slayer?  

ChoZen1: Can’t. It’s a school night. Remember? 

CookieMonster666: Never stopped you before. 

ChoZen1: Never stopped me before? Sheesh. Now I sound like a slut! 

CookieMonster666: My slut. 

ChoZen1: Your slut? 

ChoZen1: Your slut, Spike? 

CookieMonster666: Um… yeah? 

ChoZen1: *rolls eyes* 

CookieMonster666: What? It’s dirty talk… to go along with the spanking. 

CookieMonster666: Come on, Slayer. Work with me here. 

CookieMonster666: Cyber sex… remember? 

ChoZen1: Unfortunately. *sigh* 

CookieMonster666: Unfortunately? 

ChoZen1: Yes.  

CookieMonster666: Why unfortunately? 

ChoZen1: Because I’m HORNY! 

ChoZen1: Come over. 

CookieMonster666: But, it’s a school night, Slayer.  

ChoZen1: Look! Do you want to get laid or not? 

ChoZen1: Well? 

**Message: Well? Undeliverable. User has signed off.** 

 

Buffy signed out of her computer and settled in to wait. She’d give Spike five – ten minutes tops to appear at her window.


End file.
